


Bringing back the darkness

by Shadowofahunter



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Dark Magic, Dark Stiles, Evil Stiles, Gen, Magic, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Rain, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles-centric, Veterinary Clinic, after Stiles killed Donovan, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofahunter/pseuds/Shadowofahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott abandons stiles outside the veterinarian clinic in the rain The Dread Doctors come and inject Stiles with a serum and he gets dark powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing back the darkness

Stiles stood outside the veterinarian's door, staring after Scott who had just abandoned him. The wrench felt cold in his shaking fist. He looked down at the object that had caused so much strife.

The rain poured down his face, mixing with his tears, he wasn't sad, he wasn't angry, he was hollow. He had lost everything; the pack, his friends, Scott's trust. He stood outside for what seemed like an age unsure what to do now.  
Then he heard it.  
Metallic clicks.  
The Dread Doctors were here, panic rising he leapt at the door,  
"Scott! Scott please! They're here! The Dread Doctors are here for Hayden! Scott answer me!"  
The Dread Doctors came around the corner and halted just in the pool of light from the single lamp,  
"Not for Hayden"  
"What?"  
"Not for Hayden, for you"  
"For me?" Stiles numbly said  
They fuzzed out then reappeared inches away dragging him back to the centre of the light,  
"SCOTT! SCOTT HELP!" Stiles's scream was smothered by the Pathologists hands then the Surgeon raised a syringe filled with darkness and they plunged it into his neck, Stiles screamed then a shot rang out in the courtyard, he dropped to his knees head bowed.  
Parrish and Lydia ran into the fray, the deputy with his pistol raised firing shot after shot at the Doctors until his magazine ran out, Lydia saw this inhaled and screamed, the doctors vanished. 

"Scott! Open this door NOW! They got Stiles!"  
Stiles hadn't moved from his kneel, emotions and power coursed through his blood, pain rushed inside him, blood pounded in his ears, he could heard them shouting. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder,  
"Stiles?" It was Lydia kneeling in front of him, "Stiles can you heard me? Scott's here too."

Scott.  
The person who caused this, the person who made him hurt more than he ever had been before. His anger increased, he saw small rocks start to hover and spin slowly around him like they were carried by a lazy breeze. Scott is the fault for everything bad that had happened to him. He felt Lydia back away from him. The rocks sped up picking up larger stones, the objects kept on whirring round and round Stiles's crouched form until a huge wind was blowing around him. Firey fury built up in his chest until it hurt and then he looked up and roared.

 

Lydia didn't know what was happening, stones and leaves and branches were flying around Stiles, then it was as though everything paused, then he screamed and reared up his gaze, she gasped horrified, Stiles's eyes were black. Completely dark. Not a shred of humanity remained. The glass in the windows of cars and the building shattered, the light exploded and everyone was thrown back against the brick wall, even the cars were compressed, crushed beyond recognition. Sparks flew from everywhere, and then Stiles stood up no longer shouting and shoved a fist into the sky, clouds at once gathered seething overhead, grey clouds full of hate and rain, then lightning shot down and connected with Stiles, it ran over him and he closed his eyes. Then he pulled it back, breathed in and punched his hand forwards screaming. Lightning arced from his hand hitting Scott and scorching everything around him. Then as soon as it started it stopped.  
Scott dropped to the floor, burnt and bloody and a Stiles blinked, his eyes turning brown again.  
"Stiles" Parrish shouted, Stiles whipped his attention to the deputy, "stop"  
"Like a little hellhound could stop me" sneered Stiles  
"Please stop Stiles, we can help you" pleased Lydia,  
"I don't need help, I don't need you. Scott made sure of that" he hissed advancing to Scott's prone figure. A bullet ripped through Stiles's shoulder making him stagger but not fall. Parrish stood smoking pistol raised, "don't make me do that again Stiles or I will be forced to fire again"  
"Your pea shooter won't work on me fire dog" growled Stiles, "but take your best shot"  
"I won't shoot you Stiles, not unless I have to"  
"Well in that case-"  
"But I will fight you"  
Stiles stopped and slowly turned around, a sly smile across his face,  
"Take your best shot"  
Parrish dropped into a fighting position  
"Ooh you know Kung-fu?" Said Stiles mockingly  
Parrish sprinted at Stiles who easily parried his blows, Stiles smashed his elbow on the base of Jordan's skull sending him to the ground with a grunt,  
"You know what I hate about you? You think, just because you're a hellhound, or a werewolf, or a banshee that you can defeat me. Well this time you're wrong and that makes me" Stiles crouched down beside Parrish, "that makes me sad"  
The knife sliced Stiles's cheek sending him cursing back, but he shook his head and leapt on top of Parrish then dragged him up.  
"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself in to, do you?" Everyone saw the cut on his cheek heal, "none."  
"What are you?" Whispered Parrish  
"I'm a demon" Stiles blinked, his eyes went black.  
Dropping Parrish he walked away into the darkness that smothered him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the idea that stiles took his fury out on Scott after he left him


End file.
